<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take me to the limit, hold me down there by fromlovetolust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501803">take me to the limit, hold me down there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromlovetolust/pseuds/fromlovetolust'>fromlovetolust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cut &amp; Run - Madeleine Urban &amp; Abigail Roux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deuce shows up briefly, M/M, One Shot, married, same with clancy and mara they show up for two secs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromlovetolust/pseuds/fromlovetolust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this <a href="https://twitter.com/misssignorina_/status/1243404126139994113?s=21">tweet</a></p>
<p>Zane calls Ty for his birthday and it's safe to say that he called at the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zane Garrett/Ty Grady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take me to the limit, hold me down there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i saw the tweet and immediately thought it's something tyzane would do so here we are and i got like just slightly carried away with the married tyzane content. </p>
<p>song title is from No Drug Like Me by Carly Rae Jepsen, a tyzane Anthem</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty’s birthday was coming up soon and he planned to go to West Virginia to see his family since it had been a month or so since he went there for a weekend. Ty figured he would go a day before Zane came so he could find someone to look after the cats while they were gone for the weekend. </p>
<p>Ty headed to his family home, feeling a slight ache from being away from his husband. Both him and Zane spent almost every day together and each day was better than the day before. They spent a lot of the time in the bookstore, despite it being a front, both of them loved it. It had a calming entity when you look past all the shitty customers you can get. Even their coworkers they hired were pleasant and great to work with, which is saying a lot considering Zane and Ty are more than a handful when working alongside them. Zane loved being surrounded by (old) books and finding new reads, he loved being able to recommend people to his favourite authors. Ty on the other hand, even though he has hardly picked up a novel willingly in who knows how many years, he loved seeing his husband and their coworkers fall in love with the space each and every day.</p>
<p>Two years since they got (spontaneously) married and Ty could still find himself ecstatic that he could call Zane his husband. He loved how there was almost no planning with it, despite both families wishing they’d been there, especially Mara and Earl. Mara and Earl still give Ty and Zane grief for not inviting or at the least have the heart to tell them earlier but they never gave either of them a hard time. </p>
<p>Ty sees Deuce’s car outside, assuming he came for his birthday as well. He parks the Mustang and climbs out of the car. Mara opens the door to welcome Ty in his arms.<br/>
“Where’s Zane?” Mara asks. He never tires of the feeling of love he feels when he hears his family asking for him. He loves how easily his family has accepted Zane as a part of their family. It was such simple gestures but one he never thought he’d live to see.<br/>
“He’s coming tomorrow, he’s just trying to find someone to take care of Jiminy and Cricket.”<br/>
“Perfect cause I started making his favourite pie just for him.”<br/>
Ty opens his mouth, “What about me!”<br/>
“You’ll get a birthday pie tomorrow.” Mara slips back into the kitchen as Ty drops his bag on the floor.</p>
<p>Zane regretted taking the offer to find someone to take care of the cats. He’d already asked two out of the four of Sidewinder and they refused. Alston refused to take care of cats after their last bunch. He pulled his phone out, texting Clancy.<br/>
Clancy, can you come to the house?<br/>
20 minutes later, Clancy arrived at their door.</p>
<p>“This better be important, it’s a holiday weekend.” Clancy said as soon as Zane opened the door. He was holding Cricket and Jiminy was mewing in the background, as if he was deprived of all attention.<br/>
“Can you take care of these two while me and Ty are gone?”<br/>
“Cats. That’s what you texted me about. Cats.” Clancy deadpanned towards Zane, disregarding Cricket crawling all over Zane.<br/>
“Please?” Zane let Cricket jump to the floor to join Jiminy. “I’ll owe you. It’s Ty’s 40th, and I’ve asked everyone else.”<br/>
“Can I stay here while you two are gone then?” Clancy looks around the house, realizing how little she’s been in the house. Aside from the adventures with the NIA/cartel, she’d only been here less than a handful of times.<br/>
Zane gave a half shrug and nodded. “Do you want lunch?”</p>
<p>Zane woke up early so he could get his bag packed and leave so he could get there in time for lunch. He figures that Ty would be up at this time, perhaps just getting back from an early run. Zane had a little bit of time before he needed to leave so he laid down on their bed and pulled out his phone. He pulls up the Facetime app and calls Ty.<br/>
Ty answers, his face showing up smiling. </p>
<p>“What are you doing up so early?” Ty asked, holding his phone to his face just slightly too close.<br/>
“I’m leaving in half an hour, and I wanted to get there in time for lunch.” Zane’s eyes smiled, he could go on for days just looking at his husband, whether it was in person or on his phone.<br/>
“How’s the cats?” Zane sees Ty is walking but sees no family around, guessing that Ty is in his bedroom.<br/>
“Alright, I think Jiminy misses your shoulders,” Zane paused for a second before continuing, “So it’s your birthday today. I know I’ll be there today but perhaps you could show me what 40 year old Marine dick looks like?” Zane was being blunt but they’ve said worse and more explicit things when in bed. Zane sees Ty’s eyes widen, his mouth ajar.<br/>
“What’s wrong? We’ve both said worse shit to each other especially in bed?”<br/>
Zane sees Deuce pop into the frame, “That’s my brother you’re talking about, c’mon Zane.”<br/>
Ty puts his other hand in his face, as if he was wishing he had been shot instead of this happening. Zane hears Mara and Earl whispering in the background, realizing he’d said that not just in front of Deuce, but in front of his in-laws.<br/>
“Oh fuck,” Was the only thing Zane was able to say. Ty removed his hand, looking back to Zane’s face, which was stricken with regret and embarrassment.<br/>
“Uhh I’ll see you later today Ty, love you.” Zane hung up, fully wishing someone could just shoot him point blank.</p>
<p>Zane lost count of time and realized he needed to leave soon. He walked into the kitchen, ready to brew some coffee but seeing Clancy had already beat him to it. She hands him a mug while he walks to the fridge to start making both him and Clancy some breakfast.<br/>
“You don’t have to make breakfast, I’ll be all good here.”<br/>
“Consider it an apology for breaking your record for not being injured while on the job.” As Zane gives a half smile, he hears his phone ringing. He grabs his phone off the table and sees Ty’s contact name and answers.</p>
<p>“Ty, I-”<br/>
“It’s fine Zane.”<br/>
“Ty, I thought you were in your room hence why I said it. It’s the morning! Usually you’re back from your run.” Zane sees Clancy raise an eyebrow and he waves her away.<br/>
“It’s quite humourous. You saying you want to see my dick in front of my family? What a great way to bond with my family!” Ty chuckled.<br/>
“Oh. Fuck you! I thought you were upset with me!”<br/>
“The only one that is appalled is Deuce. Mom and Dad I think are pretending nothing was said.”<br/>
“Send Deuce my condolences for inadvertently torturing him.” Zane chuckled. He placed the plates on the table so they both could dig in soon.<br/>
“Will do, love you.” Ty said with a grin on his face.<br/>
“Love you too,” Zane hung up, seeing Clancy about to open her mouth to ask the elephant in the room.<br/>
“This is a don’t ask, don’t tell situation.” Zane deadpanned. He was not about to tell his old colleague about how he asked to see his husband’s dick in front of his family unknowingly despite how hilarious the situation was. Clancy frowned as she took her plate to the guest room while Zane grabbed his keys for the Valkyrie and left. </p>
<p>Zane arrived at the Grady’s house, almost afraid to experience the tension he created earlier. Ty opened the door, welcoming him in with a kiss.<br/>
Zane wrapped an arm around Ty’s shoulder, he smelled the familiar smell of apple pie in the air.  </p>
<p>“You missed all the fun here!” Ty teased Zane, winking at him.<br/>
“I’m sure my facetime created quite a hoot here.”<br/>
“Oh it sure did,” Zane hears both Ty and Deuce reply back, not realizing Deuce had been sitting in the living room.<br/>
“Just you know baby, that I will be showing you what ‘40 year old Marine dick’ looks like tonight.” Ty whispered to Zane.<br/>
“Please get a room.” Deuce begs. Zane laughed at what Ty said but hearing Deuce’s response made him laugh harder.<br/>
Ty and Zane sat down opposite to Deuce, watching whatever team was playing against the other on the TV.<br/>
“Happy birthday baby.” Zane kissed his temple, feeling very grateful he’s able to be here with his husband.<br/>
“I love you too.” Ty replied back, he sat back onto Zane, letting Zane be able to wrap his arms around him. Despite getting older, he was truly and unquestionably happy and grateful to have the honour to spend the rest of his life with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i reread the series in march (twice in a 2-3 week span) cause i'd been meaning to reread the series for years and turns out i need more married tyzane content cause i am Deprived.  </p>
<p>if you need some music during this virus time, i have a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5bz8L1nbStfuASo05NhA7H?si=at3S8dqGTQefOEnW_Yu9AQ">tyzane playlist</a> i am consistently updating cause i have no life</p>
<p>follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/beastcoastmac">twitter</a> cause i spend 98% of my time on that hellsite</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>